The blue snowflake
by ElsaofArendelle26
Summary: Have you ever feel like everybody around you wanted to be your matchmaker ? (Yeah, me neither) Anna is so in love that she wants Elsa to be as happy as her ! But Elsa is already in love... in her dreams... Anyway, if everybody minds his own buisness ! Another crossover jelsa !
1. The blue snowflake (Elsa's diary)

**/!\ Hi everyone ! Sorry, I just CAN'T finish my other fanfiction, (here - s/10159548/1/One-more-power-A-Jelsa-Fanfiction ) I'm too attached to the story. *sob* I'll finish it in the coming days, I promise. To make you wait, I've prepared a one-shot once again about JELSA 3 ! We only see the Elsa's point of view, through her diary. I just own two characters (Adrien and Baldi), the rest is not mine. Enjoy it ! :) /!\**

_December 13, 10:09 AM_

I hate two things : when I lose control on my powers and when Anna is disturbing me while I'm eating chocolate. I hate this last thing even more when she's sure to know exactly what I want. And what do I want ? Guess what ? True love !

It happened this morning. I was a little bit pissed off, so I answered really coldly : " I'm too busy to fall in love. "

" But a queen needs a king to be protected and supported... "

" Please, Anna ! "

" The trolls and I have found some guys... "

" You did _what_ ?! "

" They are reaaaally gorgeous ! Well, not as special as my Kristoff, but anyway... Oh ! And they don't know about your powers, of course. "

I rose, exaspereted, and gave up on my hot chocolate. I couldn't swallow anything anymore.

" Anna, it's why I don't want any man in my life ! Imagine if I freeze him by accident, if I kill him like I almost killed you... "

" Hey, keep calm ! Let's just meet them. I organized a supper with the first on my - short - list. You will _like_ him, he's a prince from the deserted moors. "

" I thought they were... well, deserted. "

" Me too, I was really surprised. His name is... "

" No ! I don't want to know ! I have a lot of things to do. Goodbye. "

Even if I know that she doesn't give up on any of her ideas, I've decided not to listen to her. It's just a fantasy from a soul in love, who wants to throw her happiness everywhere. If you want my opinion, she spols energy because I...

I'm actually in love.

With a dream.

Every night, for two months, my dream always begins this way : I see a blue snowflake and someone is catching it. I see a silver light, a playful look and then, nothing. I just know I have to go fter him, but I can't move. I'm standing here, melting and smiling like a complete idiot.

Yes, I'm in love with a dream. I don't know what to do about it. I'm probably crazy. Perhaps I _really_ need love in my life ? This dream must be a subliminal message. Maybe Anna is right...

Okay, I'll ask the name of the prince from deserted moors. Maybe he's the one...

I sound like Anna.

_December 14, 7:30 PM_

The name's Baldi. I think it's a way to say " bold. " Well, he wasn't.

I had supper with him at six o'clock. Anna was behind the door, spying us, but I didn't mind. All was going well : Baldi has dark eyes and a sweet accent. He made a lot of compliments about my hair (" Why there's snowflakes in your braid ? I would prefer flowers ! "). The worst happened when the dessert was served. He was asking for butterflies !

" Pardon me ? " I couldn't believe my ears. " Butterflies ? "

" Yes, butterflies. With honey, please. "

" I... I'm sorry, it's winter, we don't have any... "

" What ? A kingdom without butterflies ? " Suddenly, he wasn't _that_ bold. I don't understand why he didn't like the dessert, because the chocolate fondue was marvelous. " I'm sorry, Your Majesty, your a sweet and lovely queen... But I can't survive without butterflies ! " he ran away before I could say anything.

Anna was sorry for me.

" I beg your pardon, I should have asked... "

" Well, you'll apologize to the cook, the desserts are spoiled and I bet he's very upset. " I replied curtly. " Anyway, I didn't like his manners. "

I'm now in my bedroom, wondering if I'll dream of my blue snowflake tonight. Days seem so long compared to dreams !

_December 15, 7:45 AM_

Last night, the blue snowflake guy asked me if I was alone. I said I was. Then, he worried about how I should see him. I responded : " I see you as perfect as you really are. " I think he loved my answer, because he was coming soon. Where ? I whised I knew.

_8:15 PM_

Today, I met Adrien, a french marquis. Really nice, with blond hair and light green eyes. We walked in the gardens. He was more funny than the other butterflies lover ! As we passed under an arch of ice, I thought it would be a perfect place for a first kiss. Adrien looked at me with funny eyes. Perhaps he was thinking the same thing. In fact, he jsut said : " I'm glad to know you, Your Majesty. " What did he mean ?

I'll see him tomorrow night. Another supper ! Oh, I don't mean to marry him the next week, of course ! You can't marry someone you just met. I'm just thinking Adrien would be a perfect suitor. He's sweet, comprehensive and smart. As long as he doesn't know about my powers...

_8 : 50 PM_

I've just surprised a fight between Anna and Kristoff. I was walking to my sister bedroom to tell her goodnight when I heard my sister's fiancé's voice.

" You have no right to force her to meet the love of her life ! Those things are just unpredictable ! "

" But Elsa never goes outside, and even though she did, she would never approach someone which she's afraid to hurt ! I have to help her. " answered Anna.

" How do you know she never goes out ? Maybe she did... "

" You don't know her as I do. Whatever, I think Adrien and Elsa are perfect together. I saw them under the arch of ice, this afternoon... "

" Mind your buisness, honey. Elsa's an adult, she can do whatever she wants. If she thinks Adrien is the one, she'll marry him. If not, well, it's her choice. "

" Kristoff, I think you don't like playing Cupid ! "

" It's not about that... "

I went away. I've heard too much.

I wish I wasn't a burden for my sister. I wish I was happy and optimistic like her. But it's not me. I think I'll marry Adrien as soon as possible. After, all this dilemma will be behind us. I hope.

_December 17, 8:24 AM_

I saw Adrien everyday since the last time I wrote. We were really close to each other. Today, we came by the famous arch. I hoped the marquis would kiss me. Well, I don't think I _really_ wanted it, now... Whatever, the kiss never came. Because he just sighed : " I wish you were a man. "

" What ?! "

" I'm sorry, I... I don't like you this way, Your Majesty. I know you had high hopes in me, but I can't... I can't, I'm sorry. "

" No, don't be. It's better this way. I mean : you are who you are. "

Of course, I was disappointed. But now, after careful consideration, I can't say I was in love with him. He pleased me, but not that much. However, I would _never_ have guessed he was gay !

Anna was more sad than me. I guess she was also depressed by her fight with Kristoff. I said to her not to worry : my time will come. How ? When ? I don't know. But I'm sure it's soon... The blue snowflake guy told me so.

_December 21, 9:10 PM_

This morning, Anna showed me that she had no more guy on her list. Since Adrien, I just met one, and he was too short for me. I said it didn't bother me at all, but in fact, I was wondering if I was wrong about my blue snowflake. It was probably a fantasy...

At sunset, a stranger came in the throne room. He has bright blue eyes, a pale skin, he's as tall as me and his hair are like silver. His attire was strange : a bleu sweat shirt, brown pants, bare foot. He wasn't cold at all. He was holding a staff, like a sheperd.

" Who are you ? " I asked.

" My name is Jack, your Majesty. Jack Frost. "

" Why are you here, and where do you come from ? "

" I don't have a real home... And I'm here because of a blue snowflake. "

" A what ? " asked Anna. " Is he mad ? "

" Not at all. " I whisepered. I was still mistrustful. Maybe he was a kind of wizard or an impostor... Or maybe he was just...

" Would you mind, Your Majesty, if I was bringing you somewhere ? " asked Mr. Frost.

" No, I wouldn't mind. Just... give me a minute. "

I went into my bedroom and prepared myself. I decided to wear my icy blue dress, with my dark mantle. And a snowflake necklace. Oh, maybe he wouldn't like the crown... What was wrong with me ? Who cares about my appearance ?

" Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. "

My stress influences my powers. I didn't want to lose control. I had to stay calm.

When I showed up, I heard Jack whisper a " wow ! " I was a little bit proud of myself. After all, I didn't make a lot of efforts... For example, I didn't put flowers into my hair ! (tsss !)

We went outside. Jack asked me why I put snowflakes into my braid. I replied coldly : " Well, if you don't like it... "

" No, I _love_ it ! I was just asking myself... why ? Do you like winter ? "

" Well, I'm kind of... responsible of the winter. "

" No, you can't. " he laughed.

" What ? Why ? "

" Come with me, I'll explain you... Your Majesty. "

He took my hand. My heart skipped a beat and I felt my powers unleashed. " No... Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel... " Too late ! Our hands were frozen. Jack looked a little bit surprised, but not afraid : " Well, I can't let you go this way ! " he smirked. " Come, the stars are waiting for us ! "

Suddenly, we flew off. I saw the kingdom become small, so small... But I wasn't scared. I felt free, reckless ! Completely and undoubtedly happy, for the first time in forever.

We went on the top of the highest mountain. There was furs to keep us warm. Had he planned everything ? " I hope you don't have a fragile health, Your Majesty. "

" You can call me Elsa. And no, the cold never bothered me. "

" I'm glad to hear that, Elsa. Now, please, be quiet and look at the sky... " he whispered while give me a fur.

We looked. Soon, I saw stars. A lot of stars, like a billion of snowflakes suspended in the sky. Jack said under his breathe : " Have you ever seen a blue snowflake ? "

" Only in my dreams. "

" I can make your dreams come true. " Jack chuckled.

It was a little bit cliché, but I didn't mind. I wanted to stay there forever, in an ocean of winter, with someone who understood me. Who wasn't afraid of my powers. " Why did you say I can't be responsible of the winter ? You saw our hands... "

" Yes, I saw it. But the fact is... _I am_ the Winter Spirit. "

The Winter Spirit. I thought for a second. Suddenly, I knew : Jack Frost, the Winter Spirit !

" You're... You're that immortal guy who brings us winter, aren't you ? "

" I'm also the master of fun, at you service ! " he sat down to make a comedy bow. I laughed.

" Why are you here now ? I don't understand this story of snowflakes... "

" Well, two months ago, I wanted to do an experience with my old buddy, the sandman. I challenged him to put a blue snowflake in every dream, just for one night. It worked, but something went wrong : we couldn't get it out of _your _head. So, I had to travel through the dreams to find it. But when I saw you... you seemed so happy to dream of it that I thought... Maybe, I could meet you. To make you smile like... forever. Because you're beautiful when... You're beautiful. In any way. "

I blushed. Nobody had ever talk to me like this ! So, it was just an experiment... Which turned into a date. A strange, unusual date. But what's usual for someone who control the ice and snow ?

Jack laughed shyly : " It's a little bit cheesy, sorry. I'm not used to talk to girls. And it was silly. I apologize, and I can understand that you're not interested... "

" No ! No ! Not at all ! I'm... I'm very glad. "

We were lying side by side, silent and embarrassed. It was an awkward moment. I wanted to say something smart, to break the ice, so I turned my head. He did the same thing at the same time. My breathe was taken away. I drowned into his deep blue eyes. I didn't know exactly what to do.

So I kissed him. Gently, then more passionately. He kissed me back. I embraced his neck while he was encircled my waist. We were one. We felt great. We didn't see the time passing. When we reconnected to the reality, it was midnight.

" My, Anna has to worry... " I whisepered.

Jack kissed my neck. " I'm sure she's not. After all, I'm a great guy. "

" Yeah, really modest. " I laughed. " I have to go, now. Will we meet each other again ? "

He kissed my hand. " As often as you wish, my queen. But before you go... "

He closed his fingers.

" With this, you'll always think of me. " he smiled.

He opened his hands. In his palm was a necklace.

A necklace with a blue snowflake.


	2. Strangers (Elsa's diary)

_December 22, 8 : 34 AM_

I'm so angry, I can't write correctly.

When I came back to Arendelle, Anna was smiling from ear to ear. I just had to show her my necklace to make her undestand that I've found _the_ one. Well, I thought so. We were both really excited, even if I hesitated to speak my mind. Fortunately, Anna is an easy confidante.

" Tell me _everything_. Please please please please pleaaaaase ! "

So, I told her about the stars, the mountain, the furs. I was particulary shy about the kissing part. It was my first ever, and I didn't know if I had to censor or not. When I finished, Anna wasn't disappointed : her eyes were shining.

" It's like the most romantic story _ever_ ! " she screamed.

" I know, I know. Anna, please, stop to jump everywhere, a princess doesn't... "

" I'm not a princess, I'm a LOVER'S LOVERS ! "

" Anna... " I laughed.

We went to sleep after wish to each other gorgeous dreams. I hoped I would dream of Jack. Driven by a strange intuition, I put my blue snowflake under my pillow and fell asleep almost immediatly.

But I didn't do good dreams.

I woke up at four o'clock, surronded by shadows. I had a lot of nightmares, but I couldn't remember anything. But the most strange was the woman-bird who flew next to my bed. She was holding my blue snowflake.

" Who are you ? What are you doing with my necklace ? " I shouted.

I was about to call the guards, Kristoff, Sven and every man who could catch this funny bird - literally - to give me back the Jack's present.

" I'm here to warn you. You _can't _marry Jack Frost. You weren't supposed to fall in love with him at all. "

" What ? Why not ? "

" Because he's a Guardian. He has no right to fall in love with any mortal soul, especially not the queen of ice. "

She looked really angry and mean. I decided not to take her words seriously.

" I don't believe you. Magic is everywhere, and can do anything. Love is the most powerful. We should be able to get through this. "

I was surprised to use such words : it sounded _so much_ like Anna or the trolls ! But it didn't matter. The stranger continued :

" I'm sorry, but your love is hopeless. Anyway, he's already engaged. "

" He has no right to fall in love, but he can get married ? "

" Yeah. He's engaged to me. An immortal creature. "

" Who _are_ you ? " I groaned angrily.

" My name is Tooth Fairy. Now, sleep. "

Before I could do anything, another man came by me and snapped his fingers. Sand tingled my eyes. I fell asleep instantly.

This morning, when I woke up, my blue snowflake was nowhere. This mean girl has surely stole it. I'm gonna find her, regardless of the danger.

Jack... I just hope " Tooth Fairy " lied.


	3. Secrecy (Jack Frost)

_North's house, December 22, 3:12 PM_

North's trying to explain to me what I have done, but I can't stand it any longer. I'm pacing like a caged animal. I want to see Elsa. It's a real torture.

" Jack, try to understand : you're a Guardian, you have no right to fall in love with anyone. Especially a queen ! "

" She's the queen of ice. We're surronded by magic, magic can do anything. We should be able to get through this. " I object.

" And what about her mortal soul ? You can't grow old, and she'll die some day. Your love is impossible ! "

" I was a human ! I still have an human heart, it's not like Bunny or Tooth... "

Then, I realize that we are all alone in the livingroom.

" Where are the others ? "

" I feel you, you know. I fell for many young women, when I was your age... " he evades.

" You weren't Santa Claus, at this time. "

" But I was a learner, and I had to obey the same rules as others. Your case is understandable, because you're the younger of us all. "

" Where are the others ? What have you done ? "

" It's for your own good, Jack Frost... "

" Where. Is. Elsa ? " I groaned.

" Nowhere. But soon, if you don't calm yourself, I'll have to exile you to Antarctica. "

I'm mixed up. Why North is so cruel and antipathetic ? I mean, can you imagine Santa Claus as a headsman, a tormentor ? Why can't he help me ?

" North, what is _really_ going on ? "

He sighes. He's about to let the cat out of the bag, but... " I can't tell you now. "

" WHY ?! "

" North ! " shouts Tooth's voice. " We have it ! "

She flies in the livingroom, without noticing that I'm here, and gives to North... The blue snowflake necklace !

" Hey ! This is my present to Elsa ! "

" Oh ! Jack... You're there. Hi ! " smiles the fairy.

" Tooth, what have you done to her ? " I takes her by the shoulders and look at her right in the eye.

" Nothing. I've just said that the Guardians couldn't fall in love and that you were already engaged. "

" Me ? Engaged ? To whom ? "

The Sandman comes between us and draws a heart with his fingers. I become even more mad. I push her away, disgusted of her shenanigans.

" We're not even a couple ! I don't even _love_ you. Right now, I hate all of you ! Why are you holding me back ? "

" Because Elsa is a danger. " replied a voice with an asutralian accent.

The bunnymund comes out of the shadows. Apparently, he has just arrived, because he looks out of breathe.

" Elsa is a real danger. " he repeats. " She's the next Pitch's prey. "

" What ? "

" We can't do anything for her, Frost. Her heart is already full of anger and fear. It's really easy to influence her, she can hurt anyone. "

" Elsa would never ever do that ! You're lying, Bunny ! "

" I wish he did." sighes North. " You have to let her go, Jack. She's really powerful and particulary mad, right now. She can kill anyone... "

" _You_ pushed her ! _You _made her believe that I wasn't in love with her. " I accuse Toothiana.

" Because you _can't_ marry her, you stubborn ! It's the reality. Wake up ! You're immortal and she's not ! If she's not evil, she will become our ennemy sooner or later. YOUR LOVE IS IMPOSSIBLE ! "

" SAME THING FOR US ! " I cry. I can't stay here anymore. I need fresh air. I need to see the queen. I need to kiss her, to hug her, to tell her that everything is gonna be all right. If it's not too late.

I fly outside. The wind is telling me that a strange force is coming from the west. Elsa. It's probably Elsa. She's coming to get informed. I have to go to meet her. Right now.

I'm not afraid to be hurt. She's my true love : she would never hurt me.


	4. The king of shadows (Elsa)

_December 22, 3 : 30 PM, in the mountains_

I went away without telling anything to Anna. I tried to explain my pain, but I was so angry that I couldn't say a word. My snowflake... My dear Jack... I feel my powers going stronger. I'm not feeling good. " Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore... " Even my song can't help me ! What's going on ?

I'm walking on the snow. I don't sink, because my steps are made of ice. This way, nobody can follow me. I want to do my mission by myself. I wish somebody in my kingdom could understand me ! But the only one is miles away, and is pobably not in love with me anymore.

The further I go, the more my courage is thawing. I doubt of myself. What if Jack was really engaged ? This story of blue snowflake was maybe to humiliate me ? I can't stand it ! Who's pretending to fool the queen of ice and snow ?!

" Do you need help, my dear ? " a soft voice asks me.

I jump. Who's there ? It can't be someone I know, they're all in Arendelle. I'm looking around. Suddenly, I see a huge shadow looking at me. It's a man with black hair and strange silver-gold eyes. His skin is kind of gray and he's wearing a long dark coat. He leans to my height. His breathe of ashes surronds me while he's saying :

" Poor little queen, lost in the mountains. "

" I'm not lost. Stay back, please. I don't want to hurt you. "

" Hurt me ? " he laughed. " How could you hurt me ? I'm the king of darkness. "

" I have no time to lose, king of darkness. Nice to met you. "

I'm going back to my trip, but he stops me again. " Where are you going ? "

" I want to see someone I love. "

" Ah ? Who's that ? "

" I don't talk to strangers. "

" Shame ! I thought we were more close than it seemed ! "

He's coming on my nerves with his I-know-what-you-feel-my-deaaaar voice ! " What do you mean ? "

" I was cursed, when I was a child. Cursed by the shadows ! And I want revenge, but I'm not powerful enough. "

" Who put that curse ? " I ask, curious to see how far his lie can go.

" The same who put this curse of magic ice and snow on you, honey. "

" I was born with it. "

" Your father told you so. But the real culprit of all this is named Jack Frost, the immortal Winter Spirit. " the king whispers.

" What ?! "

" Yeah, I know, what a shock ! He was a really close friend of mine, before this... curse. And I guess he did the same thing to you. "

I can't breathe. My legs are shaking. I can't breathe. I can't believe it. Tears are running through my cheeks. Jack. Jack did it ? Jack spoiled my childhood ? Jack made my powers grow to scare me ? Jack made me kill my sister ? No ! No, it can't be ! It's not logical ! But I only know him for twelve hours... I don't know who he is. The blue snowflake was a lie ? It was rigged ! No ! NO ! I _really_ believed him ! I really... really had a crush on him ! I fall on my knees, stunned. The strange man is staring at me with sadness in his eyes.

" Poor little angel... Let me fix your broken heart. "

" I don't need anything ! Go away, you LIAR ! " I shout.

My ice escapes from my body as fast as it can. A tornado of snowflakes is surrounding me. I just hear a small whisper : " I can't let you go like this, sweetheart. "

The king of shadows takes me by the shoulders and makes me face him. His face is really close to mine. I can't resist. His kiss is violent, powerful, like a million of little lightnings. At the same time, I hear : " ELSA ! "

Then, the dark.


	5. Illness (Jack Frost)

_December 22, 3 : 25 PM, somewhere in the mountains_

" ELSA ! "

Where is she ? I'm too far from Arendelle, I know, but she must hear me... If only she had this necklace ! Why did Tooth take it away from her ? Maybe... Maybe Elsa gave it to her ? No ! She can't have done this ! Tooth stole it !

_Continue to search. Use your staff. Do something._

The sun is bright, the sky is clear. I can't not see her ! It's not like if we were into a total blizzard...

Suddenly, I see a huge storm of darkness. My heart skips a beat. Pitch is there, yet ? Are the Guardians right ? I can see his dark silhouette standing of white snow. Next to him, a girl with blond hair. Elsa ? Yes, I recognize her gracious body. I'm panicking. She's on her knees. She doesn't look well. Did he hurt her ?! I redoubled efforts, the wind is against me, I can't fly faster... " ELSA ! " My scream is gone with the gusts. Pitch is talking to her. She shout. He's now so close to her. _NO !_ Why doesn't she fight ? He's... kissing... her.

" ELSA ! "

Too late. Their faces are into a storm of snow and black sand. I can't handle this. I can't approach them. Pitch gives me an evil look. I can hear his laugh in my head. " I got you... " Elsa rises, headlong. Her hands are full of black magic. He has corrupted her !

" ELSA ! "

She's looking at me with deep dark eyes. " Jack... Why have you done this ? " she shouts.

" It's not me, it's Tooth Fairy. I can explain everything. Please, Elsa... It's me... "

" I know it's you, coward ! You've cursed me. " Tears are running down her face. " Don't come any closer or I... "

I hurry toward her before she can finish her sentence. My hand flies to her pale cheek. I breathe. At least, I can touch her. If I find the good words, maybe we'll...

" I said DON'T COME ANY CLOSER ! "

Stalactites are emerging from her body. I feel one of them pierces my body. I fly away before getting more hurt. I feel my heart bleeding. I zigzags in the sky, increasingly low, too weak to hide myself. I'm falling. My staff can't help me. Am I gonna die a second time ? This idea almost makes me laugh. But I don't know what is joy anymore. I just feel cold, numb. So numb... Sleep. I have to... sleep...

My face hits the snow, far far away from the mountains, before I can totally close my eyes. In my dreams, a satisfied laugh is with me. " Nice to see you, Jack Frost, but I've got things to do. Thanks to your girlfriend... "

_Ice. Cold. I'm cold._

_Ice. Frost. It's pretty, marvelous. Moon. Elsa. Ice. Frost. Pitch. Dark. I can't remember any image, just see. See what I've done. I've put Elsa in danger to fall in love with me. Stupid ! It's hopeless ! Why didn't I listen to the Guardians ? I was blind. I can't pretend to be in love, if I destroy what I like... How could I believe Elsa was in love with me ? She tried to kill me ! If she was really in love, she wouldn't have believe in Pitch's speech !_

_" Idiot... "_

_Who's saying that ? Hey, I'm the only one who can treat me like this, okay ? I want to reply, but my head is heavy, my mouth is pasty._

_" He's seriously injured. "_

_Who ?_

_" I've seen this magic before, but it's not really the same... What happened, boy ? "_

_As if i could talk !_

_" Pabbie, is he gonna be all right ? "_

_" I don't know, kid. He doesn't want to talk. "_

" Yes I want, but I can't ! " I mumble.

" Ah ! Finally ! Who are you, boy ? "

I recognize a troll. He's looking old and wise. Can I trust him ? I don't know. I don't know _anything_.

" I'm... Jack. Frost. I'm a Guardian. I was a Guardian. I had a fight with them. Because I loved Elsa. Do you know Elsa ? She's evil, now. By my fault. Because I fought Pitch by the past and now, he wants to revenge. Love is a weakness, you know ? "

" Slow down, boy. You're hurt. You're a Guardian, he ? It's strange, because you're not supposed to be hurt as long as you have your staff... "

" My staff ! Where it is ? "

" Next to you. Slow down, boy. So, I said that you're not supposed to be hurt. I guess love makes you human. "

" I hate it. " I groan. " I want my life before the blue snowflake. "

The old man is laughing. " You haven't met my family. They'll change your mind. "

" Why ? "

" Because they're experts of love. "

" They know how to heal me ? "

" Love isn't a illness. It's a nature. But sometimes, you need someone else to understand your true nature. It's their job : to make you understand how queen Elsa is important to you and how it is reciprocal. "

" I don't think so. Elsa tried to kill me. "

" Don't you know her past ? If not, you can't help her in the present. "

" Please, just heal me. " I shigh. I'm too tired to listen to him. The day has been so long... I've found and lost someone I thought I loved more than anything. I was so sure...

" Let me tell you. " insists the troll.

" Okay, sir... It's gonna be a bedtime story. How do I call you ? "

" I'm Pabbie. " Then, he begins the story. " When she was young, Elsa hit her sister Anna with her powers. Fortunately, she didn't touch the heart, but the head was touched. Anna couldn't remember her powers after I healed her. I told Elsa not to be afraid, but her parents decided to lock her in the castle. This way, she could learn to control her magic without hurting anyone. But the poor princess panicked all the time. To be brief, after a lot of adventures, she was finally able to control herself, because love had thawed her frozen heart. The downside is that she can lose this confidence anytime. She's still a fragile and young woman. "

" How can it helps me to bring her back to herself ? "

" First, stop being negative. The spell which touched your soul is particular : it's a mix of a frozen and an unbeliever heart. You don't believe in love anymore, and you don't want to be touch by any kindness. I'm afraid I can't help you, because Elsa's powers are uncomprehensible and untouchable. She's the only one who can break this curse. "

I'm confused. I don't know anything in that kind of magic. Luckily, Pabbie seems to have a solution. " Don't you have something which belongs to her ? "

" I don't think... "

An evidence pops into my head. The blue snowflake.

" Yes, I have something ! "

" Great ! " the old troll smiles. " You have to give it to her while explaining yourself. Communication is the key : with the good words, you can open every door. Do you understand ? "

I nodded and rise. I don't have time to lose : I have to visit a certain Tooth fairy...


	6. To wait until tomorrow (Jack Frost)

_December 22, 6:30 PM, Valley of the Living Rocks_

Even though I'm completely restored, Pabbie has insisted to keep me until tomorrow. I have to stay in the Valley of the Living Rocks, where all the trolls are living. My staff amuses the children, and I frost everything with pleasure. I can't get tired to see my magic unfolding around me. But now, everytime I think about the snow, I see Elsa. Elsa and her anger, her devastating powers. I can't enjoy it anymore.

No, I must enjoy it. I must find my light. If not, Elsa will never come back to me.

Anyway, it's hard to keep my positive thoughts. The spell is stronger than I thought. Also, I'm very impatient to see Tooth, and this meeting make me nervous. Luckily, Pabbie is almost always by my side and try to make me see wonder in everything. Ah ! North and him would be great friends !

" Hey, Pabbie, I have a question... "

" Yes ? "

" How did you find me ? Was I closer to the Valley than I thought ? "

" In fact, the children found you. They like to play in the mountains, even though it's very dangerous. This time, they have done well. "

" Yeah, I owe them my life. "

Suddenly, I remember that I'm not really alive. I died once, I became an invisible spirit, then a Guardian. Am I still a part of the human world ? Am I good enough for Elsa ? I can't forget our kisses under the stars. If she forgot this moment of joy... Pabbie, which seems to read in my mind, tries to reassure me.

" Love is a force that's powerful and strange. It can't be killed, and once it's born, it can just grow. If it's wrong, it soon fade. "

" Hers whitered. "

" Because some people didn't mind their buisness. "

He's right. I don't know how he knows, about Tooth or Pitch, but he's right.

" I wish we were tomorrow yet. " I sigh. " I can't wait to see her. "

" Tooth fairy ? "

I smirk. The old man has a sense of humor or what ?

" For the time being, you must have some rest. A great journey is about to start. "

I decide to follow his instructions and go to sleep in a tree next to the valley. I make myself a hammock frost and dream about how I'll save my one tomorrow for the rest of the night.


	7. We have a problem (Anna's diary)

**/!\ Hey people ! I'm glad to see you're still reading my stuff ! I feel a little bit tired by these days (March break is OVER ! :'( ), so my two fanfictions'll maybe have a little delay. I don't forget you : I'm just searching for energy and ideas. ;) Okay, you don't care. So, let's go with the 7th chapter of the blue snowflake. It was supposed to be a one-shot... -.- Please, continue to write to me, it always makes me feel better ! /!\**

_December 22, 4 : 13 PM, Arendelle_

Elsa was on a journey and she didn't tell me anything about it ! I don't know if I have to be upset or worried. She's acting strangely until this morning. First, she refused to eat chocolate, which is bizarre, because, you know, Elsa loves chocolate almost as much as me ! After, she talked to me about her necklace which was stolen. When I asked her if she wanted me to call the guards, she was silent, and looked very angry. And then, she left Arendelle !

" What's wrong ? " I asked to Olaf earlier. " Elsa was so happy yesterday after her date... "

" Elsa had a date ?! " he looked confused.

" Yes she had. Didn't she tell you ? "

" Yes she did. Yeah, yeah, I'm so glad she had a date... What's a date ? "

" It's... to meet the love of your life. "

" Oh ! I **LOVE** dates ! "

" Okay, but now, she doesn't love anything. What happened ? "

" Maybe the love of her life wasn't the love of her life ? "

" Olaf, are you serious ? Jack and she are _so_ perfect together ! They both love snow and cold... They're so romantic ! " I sighed dreamly before getting back to my first thought. " Okay, I'm sure something's wrong. Elsa doesn't like to be a burden, so she does her stuff by her own. Maybe she ran after the thief to take her neckalce back... "

" Okay ! Let's run after Elsa who runs after the thief ! "

" Anna ! " shouted Kristoff while come in the kitchen, where Olaf and I were. " Elsa's back ! "

" Elsa ? Where is she ? "

" In the ballroom. She looks very upset. "

I rushed toward the ballroom. My sister was standing in the middle of the room, clenched fists. I couldn't see her face, but she seemed angry.

" Elsa ? "

She turned and smiled. I don't know why, but this smile was like... fake.

" Anna... How are you doing, sister ? " her voice was tense.

" Good, but you... You ran away this morning, I was anxious. "

" Don't be. I'm the queen of ice and snow, remember ? Nobody can hurt me. Well, except for Jack Frost. " she spited with anger. " But I got rid of him. Now, I'm free. "

" What ? But Elsa, it was the love of your life ! "

" If he had, well he wouldn't marry another girl... No, he wouldn't have _cursed_ me at first ! " she shouted.

" Curse ? But Elsa, love isn't a curse... "

" I don't talk about such silly things than love. I talk about my powers on ice and snow. "

" You were _born_ with it ! "

" I was **_CURSED_** ! " Her hands were full of black snowflakes. She's not in her normal state ! What's wrong with her ?!

I got away before she hurt me. I know she wouldn't do it on purpose, but I feel like it's not my sister anymore. It's a monster, heartless, the darkest side of a human being. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to deal with it. I can't talk to her, I can't even get close to her. What am I gonna do ?

_December 22, 4 : 30 PM, Arendelle_

I confided my concerns to Olaf. I know he has no skull, but this guy is a genius ! He was sure that it was a misunderstood. When I asked him why he was so sure, he responded : " Because if we were all deaf, people would always be in love. It's because we have ears that we understand each other. And when someone else tries to make a misunderstood, the others are listening and understand what they can. Hey, Anna, I have no ears ! Why ?! "

I let him to his fears, too excited by his wisdom. Tomorrow, at dawn, I'll be on a journey to find Jack Frost and to bring him back to my sister ! No matter what it takes, I'll find Elsa's happiness !


	8. Cold & empty (Jack Frost & Elsa's mind)

**/!\ Hey, people ! I've received a review not as kind as I'm used to. I thank the person for her frankness, because I asked for it, but I have to precise that I'm not nuts. I won't tolerate haters. Maybe this fanfiction isn't my best story, but _please_ stay polite and I'll be polite to you. Enjoy it ! /!\**

_December 23, Southeast Asia_

I'm searching for the blue snowflake necklace. I've been here at dawn, when Tooth decided to take some rest. She's not up yet. I don't even know what time is it. I just know that it's somewhere.

I hope she didn't destroy it.

It would be easier, of course, if I just created one, but the fact is there's _memory_ in this necklace. Elsa's memory. If I'm powerful enough, or if Pabbie is, I can see through her mind what has going on. Why she's the Pitch's puppet. I can't believe he kissed her...

_Focus, Jack, focus ! To be angry won't help you !_

I have to find this goddamn necklace before Tooth wakes...

" Jack ? What are you doing here ? "

I turn. It's her. Her who stole _my_ present. Her who destroyed Elsa's love. I rush toward her.

" Tooth, I hope you'll give me a Christmas present before the time. "

" What are you talking about ? "

" The NECKLACE ! " I shout.

It's stronger than me. I can't bare this. Why the Guardians have to put me a spoke in the wheels ?! I didn't ask for anything about that ! I didn't hurt anyone ! I just want to be _happy_ ! Is that forbidden ?! Why should it be ?

" It's for your own good, Jack. "

" My own good is _my_ buisness. Where's the necklace ? "

" It's not here. "

" What ? Where is it ? "

" I have no right to tell you. "

" TOOTH ! "

" North's place. " she whispered. " But don't tell them I told you. "

" They'll find it anyway. " I answer. I have no mercy, no love. I feel empty, and this feeling is driving me crazy. And what if she' lying ? I'm really too tired to fight. " Why are you helping me anyway ? Please, do not hand me another trap ! " I beg.

" It's not a trap. I swear, North has insisted to keep it. He hopes you'll go on with this story. Maybe I'm not for you... But Elsa no longer. We all hope you'll find a way to be the Jack you were. "

Okay, at least, she's honest. I can say she doesn't try to kidding me with her big pink innocent eyes. I try to smile. " Thank you for your honesty. I'm sure Elsa and I are meant to be, if only someone gives us a chance to be who we really are for each other. Me too, actually, I wish I was like before. But... I like more this one. "

I have no more time to chat. North's house is waiting for me. I say goodbye to the Tooth fairy and fly away. As I pass by the mountain where I saw Pitch kissing Elsa (gulp), I hear a voice. " JACK ! "

Elsa ? I turn away. Two silhouettes are calling me. I recognize princess Anna, with her blonde-strawberry braids, and a tall blonde man that I don't know. He's rinding a reindeer. Wait, how can they see me ? I thought only Elsa and those who believe in me could. I touch down in front of them.

" Hey ! How can you see me ? "

" Jack ! " Princess Anna jumps. " You scared me ! "

" Sorry... But how can you... "

" You _have to_ come back to Arendelle. Please ! "

" I would like too, but I have a necklace to find. "

She frowns, her cheeks blush. " My sister, the love of your life, is in great danger, and you just care about a stupid NECKLACE ?! "

" To whom are you talking, honey ? " asks the tall guy who approachs us.

" Oh My God, you're so dead ! "

" Hey ! Anna, keep calm ! What's going on ? " The man gets down from his reindeer and holds her back by the waist.

" Jack is in front of us, can't you see him ?! And he's saying that he has no time for Elsa because he HAS TO FIND A NECKLACE ! "

" Princess, let me explain to you : the necklace will save Elsa. " I interrupt.

" How ? " she groans.

" Elsa's memories are in the blue snowflake. It's related to me. If I find it, if she remembers, she'll be safe. "

" Perhaps it's a lot of if... " I can almost see her thoughts running through her mind. " Okay, so what can I do to help you ? "

" Let me find the necklace. Keep Elsa locked in her room. Perhaps she wants to kill me, or to hurt anyone. Stay away from her : I don't know how far Pitch can go. And thank the trolls for me, if you have any occasion to know them... "

She dares a little smile. " Of course, they're Kristoff's family. "

I nod. It will be more easy this way, if I know exactly where the queen is. Anna calls me back before I go. " Be careful. I _trust _you. I _believe _in you, okay ? "

Her words hits me. _Believe_. It brings me an idea. " Count on me. " I grin.

Now, I just have to fly faster to North's house.

* * *

_Jack._

_It's cold here. It's dark. Come._

_I can't believe you cursed me. You would never do that. I'm sure._

_A taste of ashes. I'm thirsty. I can't remember anything, just the king of darkness next to me. And this Tooth fairy. And our kisses under the stars._

_I'm cold._

_" Hush now. " whispers a soft voice._

_Who's that ? I remember. The king of darkness. He took my soul and did something to my body. I'm not connected to my flesh anymore. I'm just in this place, cold and dark. I want to go away. I want to see the light again..._

_Jack._

_Please, come and save me._


	9. Monster (Anna & Jack Frost)

_December 23, 1:13 PM, Arendelle_

Elsa's not all right. As soon as I returned to Arendelle, I requested to the guards to lock her in her bedroom. She was furious ! I tried to explain that Jack would come back to fix this, but it made her madder. " If he comes here, I'll kill him for good ! "

I hope Jack knows what he's doing. I don't understand this story of necklace, nor why my sister is so... abnormal. She looks like a real monster. Like the monster she was afraid to be, before. She refuses to talk or to keep calm. She almost empaled Olaf ! Olaf ! Her creation !

Talking of Olaf, he was right. There's a misunderstanding somewhere.

I'm worrying about Jack. He looked... pale. Sick. Empty. I asking myself if Elsa's magic had touched his heart. Kristoff is now gone to see the trolls. He didn't get why I was talking to the wind - Jack, in fact. He can't see the Winter Spirit.

Someone's knocking at my door. Toc toc toc-toc toc. Elsa ? I freeze. If she's angry, she can hurt me. Even if I've never been afraid of her powers, I can say that I'm a little bit anxious about the events.

" Anna ? Please, I know you're in there. "

Elsa's voice. She doesn't seem angry...

" What do you want ? "

" I have chocolate for you. "

I carefuly open my door. Elsa is in front of me, with a tray full of chocolate cupcakes.

" It's really you ? "

She giggles. " Who else ? "

" I don't know... A monster, perhaps. "

" What did I ever do to you to call me monster ? " She looks hurt.

" Nothing Elsa... It's just... Jack... "

Her eyes turn as dark as a moonless night. " JACK ! " The monster throws the plateau on the wall. " DARE SAY THIS NAME AGAIN AND I'LL... "

She doesn't finish her sentence, but I can say it was violent. Tears are running through my face. I'm really afraid, now. Too scared to do anything. I fall on my knees. I hear her steps and her door slams. At this moment, Kristoff run towards me. " What did she say ? Did she hurt you ? "

" No... No... But I hope that Jack will hurry. "

" By the way, I saw Pabbie : he met Jack. His heart is frozen. Only Elsa can thaw it, like she thawed yours. Evidently, he's affected less rapidly that you were, but if he doesn't do fast... He can die. "

" Jack is our last hope, then. " I realize.

" I think so, honey. From now, don't approach Elsa again. "

" But she looked so normal... Until I said Jack. "

" Can't you contact him ? Ask him to hurry ? "

" I don't know. " I opened a window and whispered : " Jack... " The wind blows immediatly.

" Well, the wind's our ally, at least. Wind ? Please, ask to Jack to hurry. " I feel a cold breeze in my hair.

" How can you do this ? " whiffles Kristoff.

" I have no idea ! " I say happily before closing the window.

* * *

_December 23, North Pole_

It's cold here. Really cold. I'm shivering. No time to think about it. Where does North have put this goddamn necklace ?

" Jack ! "

Crap ! I'm the worst spy ever or what ?

" North, I need the necklace. "

" I don't have it. "

" No, stop lying. Just give it to me. I... " My breathe is short. I barely finish my sentence. " I belong with Elsa. No one else. No matter what... "

" Jack, are you all right ? "

" I'LL BE ALL RIGHT WHEN YOU'LL GIVE ME MY SNOWFLAKE ! " I shout. " North... "

I cough. He looks at me, sad. I'm sorry to disappoint him. " I wasn't born to be a Guardian, North. I wasn't born to fight Pitch. I was born to love the queen of ice and snow. I'm sorry. "

" I'm the one who's sorry. I didn't warn you when you let the blue snowflake in Elsa's dreams. I knew that Pitch would attack soon. The worst is that it happens before _my_ night... " Santa Claus seems really, really old, now. Tired. It's not because you're old that you can't do mistakes, apparently.

I smile. " I'll fix it before your night... If you give me the necklace. "

" There it is. " I take it. It's Elsa's blue snowflake ! Finally ! I press it against my chest. The warm of her hugs return to my memory. I'm still frozen, but a little bit less. Suddenly, I see.

I see Elsa.

I see Tooth.

I hear their conversation.

_" Who are you ? What are you doing with my necklace ? "_

_" I'm here to warn you. You _can't_ marry Jack Frost. You weren't supposed to fall in love with him at all. "_

_" What ? Why not ? "_

_" Because he's a Guardian. He has no right to fall in love with any mortal soul, especially not the queen of ice. "_

I see her anger. Her despair.

I see further.

I see her childhood. I see a snowman. A young Anna and a young Elsa. Anna with white hair. Elsa's ice castle. Her fear. She's terrorised by her powers. " I'm a monster ! "

Pabbie's words come to my mind : _" Don't you know her past ? If not, you can't help her in the present. "_

I know her past, now. Better than anyone. Monster. Freak. Sorcery. Where I've always seen beauty, she saw a danger. Everytime I was happy, she was scared. Where have I been all her life ?! I have to help her. To _convince_ her that she'll never ever be a monster again.

I'm cold again. So cold...

" Jack... Hurry... "

Who's talking ?

" Hurry up... "

The wind. I recognize Anna's voice. Why do I have to hurry ? What's happening ? Is Elsa in danger ?

" I have to go, North. If Elsa and I are alive after all this, I'll forgive you. Thanks to understand me. "

" I wish I wasn't blind all this time. " he sighes. " If I have done something... "

" Just let me go and we'll see after, okay ? Be cheerful for Christmas Eve ! And let me some pie ! "

I'm in a hurry, but at the same time, I'm too happy to be spiteful. I'm closer to my goal. I'm gonna save Elsa from her demons once and for all.

Please, wait for me...


	10. Can't love you more (Jack Frost & Anna)

**/!\ Hello ! So, as I said, it's really difficult to write two stories at the same time. I'm doing my best, I swear. Continue to write to me, please, it put little snowflakes of joy in my heart :D ! Another fanfiction - shorter - is coming soon... Blood, I'm on FIRE ! Before, enjoy chapter 10... /!\**

_Elsa_

_I was awake and alive, and then, I'm not. I heard Jack's name and..._

_I don't know. I don't have control. It's freaking me out. I want Jack's arms. I need him next to me. I'm feeling... dead. Dead and frozen._

_Something bad is going on, and I can't do anything. Just pray._

_Jack, please, hurry up !_

* * *

_Jack Frost_

_December 23, Arendelle_

My staff has losing his powers. I'm zigzaging like a drunk bee. The wind is too hard for me, snowflakes are stuck to my eyelashes. I can barely see two meters from me. The blue snowflake in my hand warms me a little bit. I'm so cold... I want to sleep. I need to sleep. NO ! I can't give up _now_ ! Elsa is surely in danger. If not, why her sister would use wind to communicate with me ?

I finally see the castle, prisoner of a storm. I try to go faster, but my body doesn't want to obey. A breeze push me to the sky. I gasp, air is burning my lungs. Suddenly, I see my fingers, blue cold. What's happenning ? I shake my head to chase the snowflakes on my face away, but it's like glue. " Wind, help me ! " I call. It doesn't answer. I'm all alone.

_Jack, please, hurry up !_

I look down at my hands. The blue snowflake is shining.

_Hurry up !_

Elsa's voice...

" Elsa ? "

_Hurry up..._

The voice is lower. She's right. I have to proceed faster. I look to the castle and see an open window. I can't fly anymore, I have to touch down, but I force my body a little more. Just a little more...

If Elsa dies, I will too. And neither the moon or any Guardian will be ever capable to resurrect me.

* * *

_Anna_

I let the window open, even if it's cold outside. I'm waiting for Jack's answer. The least I can do is to believe in him, to trust him, because I'm too weak to overcome my sister. Well, the devil inside my sister.

" I'm sorry to bother you, my dear... " whispers a soft voice against my ear.

I jump. " Who's there ?! "

A tall man in a black coat is looking at me with strange cat eyes.

" It's an honor to meet you, Princess Anna. " he smiles.

" How did you get in the castle ? "

" By the door, like everyone else. " his laugh is kind of scornful. " I'm here to heal your sister. "

My heart skips a beat. " Are you ?! " It's hard to believe this stranger is a curer.

" Trust me, I'm the doctor. "

Suddenly, a crash of glass makes me turn away. Jack is on the floor, as cold as ice. His hair is all white, it doesn't have the silvery anymore.

" Jack ?! "

He rises up, in despite of his weakness, and throws to the "doctor" a look killer. " Princess Anna, step back. Don't look at him. "

I do as he saies. The dark stranger winces. " Jack... When will you learn to mind your buisness ? "

" Elsa is my concern ! I'll protect her even if... "

His breathe is short. Before I can do anything, Jack collapses in front on me. His skin is covered by black frost. I recognize Elsa's curse, with a small difference.

" How ironic... To live for frost, to die with frost. You can die happy, my little friend. " mutters the monster. " Plus, Elsa has dug your grave. "

The Guardian is crawling on the carpet. Elsa's bedroom is down the hall. If only I could... An idea pops into my head. I scream : " OLAF ! BE CAREFUL ! DON'T COME OVER HERE ! "

The two men jump and look around us. I take their surprise to steal the necklace and running. But something makes me stumble ; a shadow. A shadow which covers my foot, my legs... I can't get away. The more I debate, the more I'm scared. " Leave her ! " shouts Jack's voice. " She has nothing to do with this. "

" She's the queen's sister. She _has _something, actually. "

" ELSAAAAA ! " I squall.

Her door opens brutally. Elsa-with-dark-eyes comes out. " Elsa, help me ! " I beg. But she doesn't look at me. Her look is fixed on my hand. She's searching for the blue snowflake. I hear someone's running. Jack breaks the pendant hands. He can't do any step, frozen by the ice, but he's continuing. As if he wasn't important. As if only Elsa counted...

I can't hold him back. He's too close to Elsa. She's gonna kill him... But she doesn't move... She refuses to move. She just stares at him, coldly.

" You again. " Her tone is neutral.

" Elsa... "

Jack has no speech, no bombastic statement. He just saies the truth.

" I can't love you more. "

And he hug her.


	11. Apologie :(

**/!\ Hello people ! This is not the next chapter of The blue snowflake. This is an apologie. I had some misunderstanding with a guest, (I can't answer directly to the guest. If I was capable, I wouldn't write it in public.) and I'm sorry if I didn't understand the humor. I'm sorry if I embarrassed anyone with my warnings, but I just want to say that I won't take any haters. I don't say the guest _was_ a hater ! I say I won't tolerate the kind of vocabulary like " nuts " and " idiot ". But I accepted the review because I asked for your opinion. The moral of the story : nobody reads the same way. In both senses !**

**Now that this misunderstanding is over, I hope you won't hate me. I will try to do better and to be polite. Have a really nice day :) Blessed be )0( /!\**


	12. Thaw (Elsa)

**/!\ This is the end (hold you're breathe and count to ten...) of the interlude. There is the next (and last) chapter ! /!\**

_I feel something warm against me. Blue. I see a blue light. __ It's not cold or dark anymore_

_" I can't love you more. "_

_Jack ! I want to scream, to run, to wake up. I can move, a little bit, but not much. Jack is next to me. " I'm here. "_

_How did he get into my mind ? How can he be here ? I can see him clearly : his hair is white, his skin is frozen. " Jack ! What happened ? "_

_" It's a long story. " I tend the hand to touch his cheek. As cold as ice. I gasp._

_" It's me. I killed you. "_

_" I'm not dead yet. "_

_" It's my powers... "_

_" Yeah, it's your powers, but it's not you. It's Pitch, okay ? Don't worry. You just have to surface, do you understand ? "_

_" To surface ? How ? "_

_" I don't know. Fight. Fight against the cold and the dark. I'm here, now. I have the blue snowflake. "_

_I smile so much, my cheeks hurt. " Great ! "_

_I can't see his smile. The light is lower. Jack's voice is hoarse. A whisper escapes from his throat : " I thought you were dead. "_

_" JACK ! "_

_There's no more light. No more warmth. The darkness is coming back. With it, a soft voice. " Poor little angel... " The king of darkness's voice. How did Jack call him ? Pitch._

_" Your pity disgusts me. "_

_" How can you love the one who cursed you ? Why don't you kill him ? Why don't you kill every fool who called you monster ? "_

_" I'm not like you, I don't want revenge. I just want peace. And he's not able to put curses. On the other hand, he can search everywhere for a blue snowflake and connect our two spirits to bring it to me. "_

_" You don't know him. He'll break your heart. "_

_" YOU kept me in this darkness. YOU broke my heart. YOU can't understand me. Jack can. We have the same powers. "_

_The more I talk, the more I understand that I've been cheated. This guy is as fake as the nightmare he had created around me. Jack's not dead. I'm not in the dark. _I am light.

_He took advantage on my weakness after Tooth fairy's speech, on my powers and on my brand new love to break my confidence. _I am strong.

_He turned my feelings to_ hate. I am love.

_Surface._

I have to surface.

I am light. My powers are coming back.

I am strong. They're stronger than before.

I am love. Love will thaw what I created.

" _YOU_ ARE THE CURSE ! " I shout, I don't know to whom.

The darkness steps back. I feel Pitch's grip weaker. I feel free again. My magic is blue and white. There's no black snowflake anywhere. My creativity is back. I can do what I want now.

I'm surronded by a blue light. The blue snowflake is around my neck. I see Anna, on all fours on the floor, open-mouthed. Jack is behind me ; Pitch, in front. I throw to my enemy ice, but he escapes with the help of shadows. My nerves say that he's behind me. I turn away and freeze.

Jack is an ice statue. Pitch smiles to me.

" Jack ? " I gasp.

He doesn't move. The king of darkness winces. " Too bad. " He approachs his long fingers of Jack's head and gives a flick. The ice cracks. NO !

" Don't touch him ! " I scream.

" If you promise to help me, I'll save him. "

I'm feeling like my heart will stop beating in a minute. My freedom or my love ? Jerk ! What a dilemma ! I can't chose. If I'm free, I won't see Jack again. If not, he'll live, but I'll hate him and stay in the dark. I throw a look to Anna. She shooks her head. I don't know what it means. I don't know how to find a solution...

I close my eyes, try to breathe. What's Pitch's weakness ? Light. He's living in the shadows, but the shadows are everywhere. Perhaps...

Perhaps...

I thaw my magic and walk toward him. His strange gold-silver eyes are shining. What does he expect ? " What do you want me to do ? "

He smiles. " You're a so brilliant little queen ! " He looks up at me. I kiss him.

And release my magic.

I am light. I devoure every inch of shade, the smaller grain of black sand. My magic overruns the hall, the entire castle. I'm like a sun. Like a bright, hot sun. I don't feel ashes against my lips, only a scream. A cry of pain. When I think he's completely burnt, I open my eyes and see that a little shadow is standing, in a corner. Pitch's exit.

" Don't ever come back. " I mutter.

The king of shadows steps back, afraid of the ice in my hands and of my glorious aura. He goes away as fast as a lightning. I look at Anna, exhausted.

" We're out of danger, now. " I whisper.

" Elsa... Jack is... "

I stare at him with hope. He has not thaw, but he's safe. We have to bring him to a warm place and I...

Before I can give orders, the world is spinning around me and I fall.

* * *

I wake up in a livingroom. Next to me, Anna. Next to the fire, Jack, still frozen.

" What time is it ? " I groan.

" We're December 24, 11 : 54 PM. "

" What ? I've been asleep for more than twenty-four hours ?! And the kingdom ? And the Christmas Eve ? I've missed all that ! "

Anna put her hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. " It's not too late. And you have more important things to do than to be a queen, today. "

I look at Jack. We fell in love in one night, some days ago, but it seems like years. I feel like I know him for decades ! And I won't let him go before some centuries. One gesture, and he'll be as free as I am. **(*Listen to A thousand years while writing... try it. Tears. *)**

" I leave you alone. " smiles Anna. She has her fiancé to see.

Right after she leaves, I gently raise up. I'm still a little bit dizzy, because of my too powerful spell. Jack-in-ice is smiling to me. I smile back. His arms seem to embrace something. I remember the warmth ; he was hugging me.

" It's my turn to save you. " I whisper.

I slip into the space between his arms. I take his face in my hands. We fit perfectly, like two pieces of puzzle nested. I kiss the forehead.

" I can't love you more. "

I kiss the nose.

" I love you more, now. "

I kiss the lips.

" And now. "

***GAWD, this is SO cliché !***

The thaw begins with the heart. A small heartbeat. Pom. Po-pom. The ice is melting. The hands move, the arms, the legs. Jack take a deep, long breathe, as if he was emerging from the water. His hair is silver again. And the eyes... so, so blue, so deeply blue, I can drown myself. I'm so happy that I can't put a word on my feeling. I'm more than happy. More than anything. I'm one in two bodies, two hearts, two souls.

Somewhere, bells are rinning. Midnight. It's Christmas. Lights, fireworks, laughter, smell of food and wine are tickle our nostrils. Everywhere in Arendelle, people are expecting that the queen will celebrate with them, maybe do a speech. But I won't. Not tonight. My happiness is hungry, and I have to feed it. I have to take care of my new and strong love. My duties as a lover.

We're kissing and cuddling like our first date under the stars. I would like to explain, but Jack is interrupting me each time I try to talk about Pitch or my spell.

" I don't care, now. You're here and I'm alive. "

When we take a break, he notices my blue snowflake. He laughs, a special laugh that I didn't know. _There's so much to learn about him..._ I think. This prospect excites me.

" All that for a goddamn necklace ! "

I giggle. " I know. But we're with each other, now. "

Suddenly, I have an idea. " Close your eyes. " Jack obeys. I'm trying something with my hands and succeed. " You can open your eyes, now. "

In my hand is a light blue snowflake.


End file.
